Because of governmentally imposed limitations on vehicular engine exhaust emissions, the automobile industry, generally, has expanded great efforts as to provide fuel metering systems which will provide a rate of metered fuel flow, to the engine, which is very closely aligned to the minimal requirements of such engine. Such calibrations for the metering systems are usually established and checked at or close to sea level elevations. It has been discovered that apparently as a consequence thereof certain problems have occurred. That is, a significant percentage of vehicles are driven over terrains which include both relatively low elevations as well as relatively high elevations or altitudes. Consequently, the rate of metered fuel flow at such respective extremes of altitude is significantly effected because of the relative change in atmospheric pressure which is employed as the reference pressure in determining the effective available metering pressure. Obviously, if the metering calibrations and testing are established for a relatively high altitude then such will not prove to be sufficiently accurate for significantly lower altitude operation.
Accordingly, the invention as herein disclosed and claimed is primarily directed to the solution of the foregoing and attendant and related problems.